Izumi Toyama
Izumi Tōyama (小学生のいづみ Tōyama Izumi) is a character from Ju-on: The Grudge, portrayed by actress Mao Kobayashi. Izumi is one of a group of curious schoolgirls who visit the Saeki household and are consequently exposed to its mysterious grudge curse. History Childhood As a little girl, Izumi enjoyed playing her flute and was close to her father Yuji, a retired investigator. Izumi and Yuji were once approached by a current detective who needed Yuji on a case. Protective of his child, Yuji sent Izumi home, from where she heard the investigator telling a reluctant Yuji that the division needed him because "new deaths" had happened and were related on a case he worked on, and that he was the only one who worked on the case still alive. Izumi, however, could not listen further as her mother Yoko arrived and told her to get inside. Youth After Yuji mysteriously died, a grown-up Izumi was told by her friend Saori about a supposed haunted house nearby. They later visited the place with two other schoolgirls, and Izumi felt something strange before she could step inside, which Saori and the others belittled. Feeling uncomfortable, Izumi ran out and, as she went downstairs, faced her deceased father, who was able to see her as well. Izumi then ran off the house. Later, Izumi was walking with Chiharu and Miyuki when she spotted a missing persons flyer asking for Saori and the other two missing schoolgirls' whereabouts. At school, Izumi could not find pictures of her placed in the students' mural and was left upset. As she returned home, Izumi came across the missing flyer once again and ran scared. Arriving, she saw her depressed mother and inside her bedroom, started feeling watched by an unseen presence, which gradually disturbed her. When Chiharu and Miyuki took Izumi's photographs from their teacher, Mr. Sekine, they went to visit the Izumi household and met a disturbed Izumi hidden inside her dark bedroom. As Miyuki went to open the courtains, Izumi yelled for her to stop, and they noticed Izumi had covered her windows with newspaper pieces. A terrified Izumi explained Chiharu and Miyuki that "the three of them", "Saori and the rest" were "looking it" at her, and revealed that Izumi was with the girls the night they disappeared. Izumi also told them how she felt before entering in the place. After the girls left, Izumi fell asleep and had a dream of her father, and was haunted by the ghosts of Saori and the others, up until Kayako's ghost manifested itself and grabbed her into the dark, where she joined her father. Notes and trivia *When Izumi arrives home, a TV news report on Rika's death can be heard. *Although according to Ju-on: The Grudge Izumi was in the house with the schoolgirls at the end of Ju-on: The Curse 2, her voice is never heard throughout the "Saori" segment. *When Izumi tells Chiharu and Miyuki what she felt at the Saeki house, Chiharu asks if she has ESP. Though Izumi says "it's not like that", it is implied that she may be gifted with extrasensory perception. *After leaving the Tōyama household, Chiharu and Miyuki notice in the photographs that the eyes of Izumi, Saori and the missing schoolgirls are marked with a dark blur. This is reminiscent of the similarly themed film Ringu, in which the cursed victims have their faces blurred after they watch the cursed tape. *Izumi's storyline is referenced in Ju-on: The Beginning of the End (Aoi and Nanami) and The Grudge 2 ''(Allison). *Izumi's plot is partially referenced in Akane's stroyline seen in ''White Ghost. Akane is another sensitive schoolgirl who lost her father and friends to the curse and growns mourning them. Akane, however, is left unaffected by the curse. Gallery izumi1.png|The missing persons flyer. izumi2.png|Izumi's memory of her father. izumi3.png|Izumi feels lurked. Ju-on-2.jpg|Chiharu and Miyuki visit a disturbed Izumi. Ju-onvision.png|Izumi dreams of her father. Jutumblr m4md35Oa1q1r7w10go7 250.gif|Izumi is haunted. Still-of-misa-uehara-in-ju-on-(2002).jpg|Izumi is taken. Ju-tumblr m3zi4aLN6V1qauxafo1 500.gif Ju-toy3.png|Izumi joins Yuji in the afterlife. Category:Female Characters